Accelerator
' Character Name:' Accelerator (Real Name Unknown) Epithet: '''He who wields the power of God '''Universe Name: To Aru Majutsu no Index/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun Status in Regards to the plot: Primary Character, Protagonist, Ex-Antagonist Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: '''Vector Control '''Destructive Capability: Continental level+ | Life Wiper level Speed: Super Sonic Intelligence: The worlds biggest mathematical genius, genius in combat as well, was able to calculate and include vectors of a previously nonexistent form of matter while in the heat of battle and protecting all surrounding civilians. Stamina: Superhuman, Much longer in Awakened mode. Durability: Continental Level without his Vector Shields while Awakened, is able to control the directions of anything that has vectors, slightly resistant to mind control. his barriers operate on a quantum level. Immune to teleportation attacks. Race: '''Human, Angel(Awakened Mode) '''Occupation:' ''Former student, Level 5 ESPer, Former Member of GROUP '''Range: '''As far as Vectors he is touching go, Continental while Awakened '''Weakness: None notable. In his weakened state he has a time limit on his powers of 150 min Accurary: 'Perfect(He couldn't aim with his Handgun once, so he shot at himself and was able to perfectly hit the opponent) '''Standard Equipment: '''Used to have a Cane, but right now, nothing notable. ' Other: 'N/A ''Vector control '': Accelerator can control the vector values of anything that comes in contact with his skin. that means if he touches a flowing river, he can make it flow in any direction he wants, in reverse, up, left, right and even down into the ground. in his fight with touma, he controls the vectors of the air and condenses it into one point. this caused all the hydrogen in at that point to burn, making plasma. Earth stomp: using his powers, he stomps the ground and causes an explosion of earth which he uses to attack his opponent. Blood invert: he sticks his finger in his opponents wound and reverses the flow of blood. an instant kill. Vector shoot: accelerator touches an object and throws it at an opponent. Wind control: accelerator controls the vectors of the wind and creates F7 tornados. Wind goes 120M/h. Plasma storm: with his wind control, he condense the surrounding air into one point and creates plasma. 10,000 degrees Celsius. Kenetic blast: in one of his battles, he took the rotational vectors of the earth and channeled it into an attack. he used some much of the earths rotational force that the planet slowed down by 5 min. Attack went extremely close to the speed of light. Brain hack: accelerator can control the electrical signals in a persons brain. doing this, he can rewrite memories and the persons personality. this requires physical contact. Flight: by controlling his own gravity and the wind around him, accelerator can fly. currently though, he can fly by other means. Dust explosion: in his last fight with MISAKA 10032, accelerator ignited saw dust in the air to create a dust explosion. Anti-magic field: thanks to the density of his AIM field, all magic is canceled within its area of affect. Darkwing mode: accelerators awakened mode. he gains the ability to overwrite his own ability. Through the input of AIM, he can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. he also gains 100 100 meter long wings made of a material similar to Kakine's dark matter. they can disintegrate matter on contact and will auto attack if he falls unconscious. Angel mode: after becoming an angel, accelerator gained a massive stat boost. he does not need to use his vector powers to fly and he can tank continental busters without his barrier. he also gets a halo. lolz Magic manipulation: when he became an angel, accelerator gain the ability to controls magic to a certain extent. Magic: accelerator can cast magic but because hes an esper, it could cause him serious harm. Accelerator is also an expert marksman with out his powers and is an expert when it comes to electronics and mechanical devices. '''Battle History in The Arena: Notable victories: -Dante and Bayonetta(Devil May Cry and Bayonetta)-stomp -Sieghart and Shuda(Rave Master) -HST and Fairy Tail-even more of a stomp Notable losses: Category:Character Profile/To Aru Category:Character Profile Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters